


taking you by the collar of your white coat

by howoostorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Doctors AU, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Medical Romance, Messily written sex, Romance, Smut, Soonhoon are doctors and the rest of them too but they don't get mentioned, also don't steal lube from the supplies room kids, anatomically accurate prostate, medical AU, no medical jargon tho, no one does that, or mentions of sex?, unless, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoostorm/pseuds/howoostorm
Summary: the adventures and misadventures of Dr. Kwon Soonyoung and Dr. Lee Jihoon.





	taking you by the collar of your white coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> I tried to make everything as medically accurate as possible but there's not much jargon anyway, (and I don't think I'm qualified enough for a medical fic which is why we'll wait for e's comment because she's the one in the medical field hahahaha). anyway, the medical things you guys might need/want to know, I defined at the end notes.
> 
> And to e, BISH IT'S ALREADY WAY PAST YOUR BIRTHDAY SO LET ME GREET YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU THOUGHT IT'S OVER HUH. Hope you had a great one, boo! Hope you enjoyed this, too. Un-beta'd, because it wouldn't be a surprise anymore if you beta'd it. wink wink

When Soonyoung confessed to Jihoon, the latter knew he should've expected it, but he was still surprised given the situation: they were inside the operating room on their second consecutive operation that afternoon, and they were rushing because an accident happened nearby and trauma patients were going to be wheeled in any moment.

Not to mention there was an opened body between them.

Emergency appendectomy. Technically an easy surgery even for two experienced second years which was why their seniors and consultants left them especially with the number of trauma patients coming in.

Still. Couldn't have Soonyoung chosen a better time?

"I… might not get you alone after this," Soonyoung said as he handed Jihoon the needle.

"Do we have a nylon?" Jihoon asked, inspecting the blue prolene thread, then looking up at Soonyoung who shook his head. "This will do then."

"You're not going to say anything?" Soonyoung asked, a bit unsure at Jihoon's reaction, still assisting Jihoon, pulling the thread as Jihoon neatly and meticulously sutured their cut.

"I hate doing subcuticular sutures," Jihoon grumbled instead of replying. "The bite on the skin is thin, and when it unravels, everything unravels with it."

"You can just do an interrupted if you want. Are we in a hurry?"

Jihoon spared a second from his sutures to glare at him.

"The trauma patients. Got it."

It wasn't the trauma patients.

When the door to their changing rooms clicked closed, Soonyoung found himself backed against a wall and Jihoon pressing against him, lips on lips.

It was far too quick for Soonyoung's liking, just a preview of what his daydreams and wishes felt and tasted like. But even when Jihoon pulled away, he didn't go far from Soonyoung's space, taking his hand in his, fingers intertwined.

"Soonyoung?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

Soonyoung laughed.

"Surgery residency is the worst time to fall in love."

Soonyoung hummed, running his hand on Jihoon's hair. "I'll take all the risks for you," he said. "You know I would."

Jihoon smiled before pressing a kiss on Soonyoung's knuckles and letting go.

_Fuck_, Soonyoung thought as he watched Jihoon open his locker to take his regular clothes and white coat. How was he already so wrapped in Jihoon's pretty fingers just a few minutes into the shift in their relationship?

Jihoon took his scrub suit off and Soonyoung lost it.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon gasped at the sudden touch as Soonyoung kissed his neck from behind, his hands traveling up from his waist to his toned back, before roaming into his front. "Soonyoung, _trauma_."

Jihoon wasn't doing well at all, not even pushing Soonyoung away, thoughts short-circuiting at Soonyoung's attack.

But at the reminder of their work, Soonyoung detached himself from Jihoon, and Jihoon hoped the kiss on his neck won't bruise (too much or quickly).

"You're gorgeous," Soonyoung whispered at him after he watched Jihoon put on his shirt, again leaning down for a kiss. Jihoon this time managed to push him away, although weakly, because it's Soonyoung.

"You've told me that before."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Soonyoung's eyes raked through Jihoon's body, and even though clothed, Jihoon felt the gaze burn through him.

"Don't look at me like that," Jihoon said, punching his chest.

"Like I want to devour you? Because I want to. I can. Right here, right now."

"_Fuck you_."

"Yes, please." It's a whispered cry because Soonyoung did mean it. He'd wanted Jihoon for so long. They've been dating for a while, and he had respected Jihoon's space for the longest time, but his attraction for the other doctor had always been so great, he's at the edges of his sanity.

Jihoon, for all the walls and spaces he tried making for himself, first to concentrate on his studies and become a better doctor, and second because of his unhealthy obsession with a certain co-worker he thought it's unbecoming and unprofessional, knew he wasn't going to be able to deny Soonyoung. Not with Soonyoung staring at him like he'd discovered the cure for chronic burn out. Or had perfected the near-far suture they'd been practicing for months.

Or like he was in love with him. Like he claimed.

_Jihoon-ah. I'm in love with you._

"CODE RED AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM. CODE RED AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM."

The speakers blared at them, and the two residents sprang apart, staring at each other for a second before laughing out loud. No other words were exchanged as they hurried changing out of their OR clothes and going out to the emergency room. But not before Jihoon pulled Soonyoung into another kiss, mumbling the same three words back at him.

_I love you_.

Soonyoung didn't get his wanted and much awaited release that night. Not after all the patients they had to attend to. Even with the full force of the surgery team, the patients kept coming. They failed some and saved some, and each life they lost was one life too many.

By the time their last operation ended and the rest of their patients stabilized, Soonyoung was drained. So drained that he hid himself on an empty bed at the far corner of the ER, curtains closed to hide himself. He wasn't going to sleep here, he thought. He's going to wait for confirmation from his consultants that he's allowed to leave ER before he went back to their designated room.

Soonyoung pulled himself to sit to prevent him from accidentally drifting to sleep.

The curtains were shifted then returned in two quick movements, and Jihoon was pressing on him again, but without the aggression and desire that came with him that afternoon.

Just Jihoon, who buried himself on Soonyoung's chest, snuggling as close as space allowed him to.

Soonyoung was too tired even just to laugh. But he held Jihoon in place, scooting to edge of the bed to reach his arms around Jihoon's torso, the two of them leaning on each other.

"I'm tired," Jihoon murmured.

"You did well today," Soonyoung told him.

"We had two codes on one patient. The second time, he didn't survive." The words were muffled against his t-shirt, but the weight on them was present. "I know he's not my first mortality… but it doesn't get easier. I watched him flatline."

"You did what you can," Soonyoung said softly as with a baby. "It's not your fault."

"It's hard to believe that after the fourth time. Four deaths today, and…" Jihoon paused, pulling away, his expression sobering up. "I'm sorry, you're tired, too, I shouldn't-"

"Stop," Soonyoung said, taking his arms before he can go too far. "We're both tired Jihoonie, and I love that you're here. I'm sorry I'm not at my best listening capacity at the moment, but I'm here. You're here. We're together. We're both tired, but we're together."

"Soonyoung."

"Yeah?"

"Can I…"

Soonyoung pulled him closer without another word, and he just waited there while Jihoon held him tight. Soonyoung felt Jihoon's tears seeping through his shirt, and he waited there.

They were going to pass the night together.

The rest of the hospital staff, doctors and students alike, had been betting about their relationship that Soonyoung and Jihoon only had been hiding it because they reveled at the sight of their friends in frustrated agony.

So much so that Soonyoung had been used to not showing affection for Jihoon in public.

So much so that it surprised Soonyoung during their shared lunch with the rest of their friends when Jihoon had to leave early because of a patient and had kissed Soonyoung full on the lips in front of everyone before running off.

Soonyoung had dumbly froze in his spot for a few seconds before turning to the rest of the table who, thank heavens, shared the same reaction.

"What?" Soonyoung asked, as if Jihoon had not just swept him off his feet. (Jihoon always swept him off his feet, but this is another level for Jihoon. Soonyoung wondered how long he thought of doing that.)

"EXPLANATION!" Yoon Jeonghan, senior resident, yelled with bacon sandwich between his teeth, and he looked _fuming_.

Soonyoung shrugged. "I thought you guys knew we've been dating since 4th year medical school."

"That was 4 years ago!" Seungkwan, senior intern, pointed at him.

"Oh, would you look at that, duty calls," Soonyoung sang, looking at his phone with zero notifications then standing up from his seat.

"Everyone stop him!"

"AAAAA!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!"

("What's with the kiss at lunch? Yoon Jeonghan almost stuck a scalpel inside me."

"I imagined he would. I should've stayed to see how he looked like."

"You _fucker_. And here I thought you just found me irresistible."

"I did. You can't imagine the amount of restraint I have to exercise every moment of the day in public."

"Lee Jihoon, when you say these things, there should be repercussions."

"Okay. Meet me tonight then."

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGI- YAH! JIHOON!

"Duty calls, Dr. Kwon. We have priorities."

"_Dr. Lee_."

"You're really cute when you whine my name like that."

"Yah, Lee Jihoon, don't dare-"

"Love you."

"You suck. I love you, too.")

When they did have the time that night, it's inside the resident's quarters that Yoon Jeonghan had everyone steered away from, because despite being the nosy senior, he's someone who loved the two so much.

The bed would barely able to fit both of them, but they made do with what they had.

Which was still _barely_.

"Is that lube from the supplies? Which we use for NGT insertion??"

"They're water-based! And I doubt one tube will make a difference for the whole hospital."

"Would it really kill you to buy one?"

"I didn't have time today, okay?"

"But you have condoms?"

"I know you have condoms, Dr. Lee."

"So sloppy, Dr. Kwon."

"It'll be 100% prepared next time."

"Don't be so sure about a next ti- _fuck_, Soonyoung."

"I know, babe. I know."

Soonyoung had grabbed Jihoon's clothed crotch, and pressed him against the wall.

"I had wanted you the first times we dated, Jihoon, _fuck_. But you've always been so distant. Always keeping me at arm's length." Soonyoung was saying this as he took his time marking Jihoon's neck, and for once all of Jihoon's cares flew out of the window. "But that's only made me want you more."

"Soonyoung."

"Let's take off this white coat, doctor," Soonyoung whispered close to Jihoon's ear. "You look so powerful in it, I want to fuck you with nothing but your coat next time."

Jihoon pushed Soonyoung enough that he fell back on the bed. The room was small enough that everything was within pushing distance. Jihoon climbed on the bed on top of Soonyoung and captured his lips, taking time to unbutton Soonyoung's shirt. His rested his knee on Soonyoung's middle, earning him a gasp and a weak _Jihoonie._

"You talk big words, Dr. Kwon, but you know who's really in charge," Jihoon mouthed against Soonyoung's skin that he had already began marking.

_Mine_, Jihoon thought with every bit of possession.

_Mine. Mine. Mine mine mine minemineminemine_

_"Jihoon_," Soonyoung breathed, nails clawing at Jihoon's arms. "Slow down."

He was messily naked, his shirt and fly open, but clothes still not off him, with Jihoon's kiss marks like pink constellations on his upper body.

"We might get a call later," Jihoon said, a bit disappointed at the fact. "We--"

Soonyoung reached up to shut him with a bruising kiss. "We have right now. And we'll make the most of it."

Jihoon nodded, shrugging off his coat, before helping Soonyoung with his.

There's a strange sense of vulnerability and trust that came with being naked together with Soonyoung, but Jihoon can't deny that he had already thought of this before. Of being with Soonyoung, fully. Heart. Soul. Mind and body.

"I love you," Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung was eyeing him, hands reaching to touch the expanse of skin with awed reverence. "The rest of you is distracting me from your sentiment. You're gorgeous."

"As you are."

Soonyoung's gaze and hands wandered down until he was kneeling in front of Jihoon as if in prayer, but only to stroke Jihoon's half-hard member.

_"Soonyoung_."

There's a lick and Jihoon's hands are on Soonyoung's hair.

Soonyoung was careful, as he always had been with Jihoon. Soft and wet and so _careful_. But after a few tugs, Jihoon found later that Soonyoung was only grating him, making him frustrated enough to get the reaction he wanted.

"Soonyoung, _please_."

Jihoon felt Soonyoung's mouth muscles curve to a smile, then there's a ruthless tongue. A graze of teeth. Hands. Wet. And the pace.

It was _perfect_.

As if Soonyoung just knew what he wanted, how he wanted it. Without words exchanged.

He was coming after a few minutes, and Soonyoung had pulled away although the stroking did not stop, urging Jihoon on. He purposefully pulled off just so the white liquid would drip on him, and he watched Jihoon look at him hungrily, understanding.

Soonyoung was Jihoon's. Heart. Soul. Mind and body.

When Soonyoung prepped Jihoon, lube generous on his fingers, he couldn't help laughing.

"Your prostate is firm, smooth, non-movable and seemingly normal in size."

Jihoon punched him. "Did you just perform a DRE on me?"

"I wanted to make sure you're healthy," Soonyoung said, pushing him back down, then pushing another finger inside, making Jihoon whine. "And that you're distracted enough for that."

Jihoon glared at him.

"4-5 cm from the anal verge," Soonyoung continued. "Seriously, what is it with fanfiction and thinking the dick has to be long enough to reach the prostate when I can reach it with a finger."

Jihoon punched him again, that Soonyoung had to kiss Jihoon to calm him down.

"I love you," Soonyoung whispered.

And moaned. And whined. And grunted.

Just those three words and Jihoon's name. Over and over until he reached his bliss.

Soonyoung had long been in love with Lee Jihoon. After graduating medical school, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, but Jihoon had plans. Jihoon was preparing for the licensure exam, looking for hospitals that would take him as an intern, then as a resident.

Romance looked like it was out of the picture.

Little did he know that Jihoon had only been fussy about his (their) application, so he knew where Soonyoung would be, what Soonyoung would do, what's Soonyoung's plans were, and if he and Soonyoung can survive medicine together.

They did.

They will.

It was first year internship when Jihoon was sure he fell for Soonyoung. Hook. Line. And Sinker.

It was after a conference, when Soonyoung had prepared an almost perfect presentation about his case and his patient, and had answered the consultants' questions to his best ability that senior doctors' impressed silence enveloped the room after. Soonyoung had worn a proud smile and looked at him.

Only at Jihoon.

Jihoon glowed with pride, and he knew.

He _knew_. He was in love with this doctor, and he would give the world to keep Soonyoung smiling like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to Know and simple definition:
> 
> prolene and nylon are types of sutures / threads  
subcuticular suturing technique: quick sutures which have aesthetically pleasing results  
interrupted suturing technique: basic sutures done for closing wounds  
(Please never hurry your suturing just bc you're in love with Kwon Soonyoung)  
Color Code: each hospital have different codes for different situations; this imaginary hospital had a code red, which probably means a huge emergency at the ER; each color assigned for different kinds of emergencies  
Code: some hospitals, like ours, use the word code to refer to a patient who underwent CPR. Their heart and lungs stopped and had to be restarted  
NGT: Nasogastric tube for feeding of patients with specific needs  
DRE: Digital rectal exam, an exam performed by putting a finger through the anus to determine the patency of the anal canal, and the character of the prostate. So yes. The prostate is within reachable distance.  
And yes, the hospital has an abundance of lube for medical purposes, BUT DON'T BE STUPID AND DON'T STEAL A BOTTLE. Buy your own.
> 
> Drop some love, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> also to those asking for the epilogue of Pick Your Poison... it's on the works. Peace out!


End file.
